


О кольцах, догадках и невероятном

by Bathilda



Series: Кольца [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson pre-slash - Freeform, АУ, пре-слэш Шерлок/Джон, слэш, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон узнает о второй половине Майкрофта Холмса</p>
            </blockquote>





	О кольцах, догадках и невероятном

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baiba/gifts).



> Зарисовка. Написано еще до выхода второго сезона, когда все гадали, чем закончится сцена в бассейне. Не бечено, все ошибки только мои и мне за них очень стыдно.

До встречи с Шерлоком Холмсом Джон Уотсон считал себя мужчиной умным (частично это подтверждалось тем обстоятельством, что он с отличием закончил медицинский университет) и наблюдательным (без этого качества выжить на войне довольно проблематично). После знакомства с Шерлоком Джону потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы восстановить самооценку и убедить себя в том, что сравнивать себя с гением попросту глупо, точно также, как завидовать тем, кто родился с голубыми глазами или вырос выше метра с кепкой в прыжке. И несмотря на постоянные обвинения Шерлока – не только его, Уотсона, а вообще всех окружающих – в отсутствии мозгов, Джон полагал, что тесное общение с Холмсом-младшим научило его не только замечать вещи, на которые он прежде не обращал внимания, но и делать выводы их своих наблюдений.  
Так, к примеру, когда навестить его в больнице после взрыва в бассейне пришла Клара, Джон сразу же понял, что никто, кроме Гарри, не мог рассказать ей о том, что с ним случилось, поскольку никаких других общих знакомых у них не было. А значит, Гарри с Кларой впервые за долгое время мирно поговорили друг с другом – мирно, потому что иначе Клары здесь не было бы. Клара явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, и Джон списал это на ее с Гарри распавшийся брак и тот факт, что с момента его возвращения из Афганистана это был второй раз, когда он виделся с ней.  
  
– Ох, Джон, мне так жаль! – пристраивая на прикроватной тумбочке пакет с яблоками, вздохнула Клара, нервно поправляя шарфик. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
– Эмм, вполне неплохо, спасибо, – криво улыбнулся Джон.  
  
С соседней кровати раздалось скептическое хмыканье.  
  
– Это Шерлок, – поспешил представить гения сыска Джон, чтобы тот, по привычке, не ляпнул чего-нибудь… неуместного. Не то чтобы Джон и правда мог когда-либо заткнуть Шерлока, но надежды на это он не терял. – Мой сосед по палате и по жизни.  
  
Брови Клары взлетели вверх, а Шерлок снова хмыкнул.  
  
– По квартире, мой сосед по квартире, – быстро исправился Джон, уверовавший в то, что этот крест по имени «Шерлок» он будет нести до конца жизни. Впрочем, ему уже казалось, что он не особо против этого возражает.  
  
Джон до сих пор не представлял, как они с Шерлоком выжили. То есть, конечно, технически он знал, как: теперь вместо Афганистана ему снился Шерлок, приказывающий ему прыгать в спасший им жизнь бассейн и в полете стреляющий в начиненный взрывчаткой жилет. Но Джон все равно никак не мог поверить в то, что этот рискованный ход Шерлока удался. Как их не сняли снайперы Мориарти? Почему взрыв оказался не таким мощным, как предыдущие? Что-то в этой картине их невероятного спасения не складывалось, что-то было не так. И, возможно, это имело отношение к вездесущему Майкрофту. Доказательств этого у Джона не было, но он печенкой чуял, что прав. Вероятно, Шерлок мог бы подробно все объяснить, если бы Джон на него надавил (или, по крайней мере, попробовал), но он почему-то решил этого не делать, в кои-то веки руководствуясь принципом «меньше знаешь, крепче спишь». К тому же, учитывая, что на двоих они с Шерлоком получили сломанную ногу, одно сломанное и одно треснутое ребро, сотрясение и кучу ссадин (некоторые потребовали швов), Джону было как-то не до расспросов.  
  
Промаявшись минут десять, Клара, периодически бросавшая любопытные взгляды на игнорировавшего ее Шерлока и не знавшая о чем говорить с Джоном, ушла, на прощание пожелав им обоим побыстрее выздоравливать и пообещав еще зайти.  
  
– Не зайдет, – категорично заявил Шерлок, едва за ней закрылась дверь.  
  
– С чего ты взял? – слегка обиделся за Клару Джон.  
  
– Люди! – фыркнул Шерлок. – Ну как, как вы живете, не замечая ничего вокруг?! Она переспала с твой сестрой, из жалости, потому что та была расстроена, когда узнала, что ты попал в больницу, и позвонила Кларе за утешением, вспомнив старые добрые времена. Но возвращаться к Гарри Клара не собирается, даже если та попросит – а она попросит, и Клара это знает, – и чувствует себя виноватой как из-за этого, так и из-за того, что не смогла заставить Гарри бросить пить, а потому не хочет больше видеться ни ней, ни с тобой.  
  
– Как?.. А, ладно.  
  
Джон обреченно махнул рукой – с некоторых пор он просто верил Шерлоку на слово, не всегда требуя объяснений по поводу того, как именно тот пришел к тому или иному выводу. С другой стороны, чаще всего Шерлока и просить не надо было, он сам все рассказывал, стремясь произвести впечатление на Джона, каждый раз исправно (и искренне) восхищавшегося дедуктивными способностями друга.  
  
– Клара хороший человек, она не виновата в том… – Джон не договорил и спросил, желая сменить тему: – Кхм, а какие у тебя отношения с женой Майкрофта?  
  
– С кем? – соизволил оторваться от пристроенного у него на животе ноутбука Шерлок и, повернув голову, непонимающе взглянул на Джона.  
  
– У твоего брата на безымянном пальце правой руке обручальное кольцо. Обычно на этой руке носят кольца вдовцы или же помолвленные мужчины, но не обязательно. Люди такого положения, как Майкрофт, как правило женятся по расчету, – Джон из вежливости не стал добавлять, что вряд ли кто женился бы на Майкрофте по любви, потому как любить эту ожившую ледяную глыбу и одновременно британское правительство во плоти было невозможно, – и я не думаю, чтобы твой брат, овдовев в таком браке, продолжал носить кольцо. Значит, скорее всего, он либо женат, либо помолвлен. Но, даже если он и вдовец, была же у него жена. Вот я и спрашиваю: какие у тебя отношения с женой или невестой Майкрофта.  
  
Заметив когда-то кольцо на пальце Майкрофта и сделав озвученные им сейчас выводы, Джон до сегодняшнего дня и не вспоминал о семейном положении брата Шерлока, но сейчас доктору стало вдруг неожиданно интересно, общается ли Шерлок с кем-либо из семьи, кроме Майкрофта и «мамочки». И кто в эту самую семью входит.  
  
У Шерлока на лице появилось то выражение, с которым он всегда жаловался на человеческую тупость, а уголки губ дрогнули, словно он сдерживал улыбку. Джон ждал, что Шерлок поднимет его на смех и разнесет в пух и прах его доводы, но он лишь в очередной раз хмыкнул.  
  
– Неплохо, Джон, очень неплохо. Сотрясение, должно быть, стимулирует умственную деятельность. У даже меня возникло огромное желание подтвердить эту теорию экспериментами на Андерсоне. Майкрофт действительно состоит в браке, и у нас с его второй половиной… неплохие деловые отношения.  
  
С этими словами Шерлок вновь вперился в экран ноутбука, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Джон в миллионный раз сказал себе, что обижаться на Шерлока столь же нелепо и бессмысленно, как обижаться на ругающегося на тебя матом попугая, и задремал.  
  
Когда на следующий день их навестил Майкрофт, сдержанно-отстраненный, невозмутимый и саркастичный как обычно, Джон попытался представить себе его жену. Наверняка это аристократка или богатая наследница, красивая, утонченная и такая же холодная, как ее муж. Тут Майкрофт, как будто читая его мысли, в упор посмотрел на Джона, и тот смущенно уставился в потолок.  
  
Через несколько дней Джона и Шерлока выписали. Джону, который, как и многие врачи, был ужасным пациентом, не терпелось вернуться домой, но тогда он еще не знал, что никакого отдыха дома ему не видать: Шерлок из-за сломанной ноги потерял мобильность, но никак не желание расследовать самые запутанные дела Скотланд-Ярда. Только теперь он делал это дистанционно, посылая на места преступлений и к свидетелям Джона в качестве своих ушей, носа и прочих частей тела. На практике это выглядело следующим образом: приехав на место, Джон делал фотографии, пересылал их Шерлоку, затем звонил ему и описывал все, что видел, после чего Шерлок давал ему сотню заданий – потрогать то, понюхать это, послушать вон то и лизнуть вот это. Люди Лестрада – обычно Шерлоку разрешалось влезать лишь в расследования этого детектива-инспектора, – смеялись над Джоном, но, следуя приказам шефа, не мешали «дружку Придурка». Джон каждый раз старался самостоятельно раскрыть преступление, но, увы, у него этого не получалось, в отличие, разумеется, от Шерлока.  
Незадолго до того, как Шерлоку сняли гипс, Джон, задержавшийся на очередном месте преступления, чтобы не попасть под ледяной осенний ливень, услышал, как Андерсон громогласно жалуется на сверхурочную работу, из-за которой жена скоро выгонит его из дома. От Джона не укрылась ни промелькнувшая в глазах Донован тень надежды, ни усмешка на губах Лестрада. Ну да, конечно, семейная лодка самого детектива-инспектора, судя, по всему, идет верным курсом и тонуть не собирается: одежда у Лестрада всегда чистая, аккуратная, отглаженная (вряд ли у самого инспектора хватает времени, сил и желания, чтобы самому так следить за своим внешним видом), а обручальное кольцо – чистое (Джон хорошо помнил рассуждения Шерлока о кольце в деле Дженнифер Уилсон). Лестрад был Джону симпатичен, и, мысленно порадовавшись за инспектора, Джон выкинул из головы все мысли о семейной жизни Лестрада.  
  
В декабре Шерлок предложил Джону провести Рождество с Холмсами в их особняке, несколько смутившись при этом – эмоция на которую, как был полагал Джон, тот не способен. Никаких планов на Рождество у Джона не было, отмечать его с Гарриет он точно не собирался и потому согласился. Ему, правда, было неловко вторгаться на семейный праздник чужих людей, да и жить под одной крышей с Майкрофтом ему не слишком хотелось, но оставлять Шерлока одного не хотелось еще больше.  
Двадцать третьего Майкрофт прислал за ними машину, но Шерлок, проводящий очередной эксперимент, оторвался от него только к вечеру, так что в дом, где выросли Шерлок и Майкрофт, друзья добрались уже за полночь. По дороге Шерлок получил смс от брата: «Мама уже легла. Не шумите. МХ», и Джон заподозрил, что Шерлок потому так долго и возился, чтобы никто из его родных их не встречал. Сам Джон, последние две недели работавший в больнице на износ, заснул в машине, и Шерлок с трудом растолкал его.  
Молчаливый шофер занес их багаж в дом и уехал, а чуть более разговорчивый слуга, поприветствовав их, помог донести чемоданы в отведенные Шерлоку и Джону комнаты и отправился спать. Отложив душ на завтра, Джон рухнул в кровать и мгновенно уснул.  
  
Следующим утром, приняв душ, побрившись и надев новые, купленные пару дней назад специально для этой поездки черные брюки и блейзер, Джон постучал в дверь комнаты Шерлока, но ответа не получил. Дверь оказалась не заперта, но в комнате никого не было, а остывшая постель свидетельствовала о том, что Шерлок давно уже встал, и Джон пошел его искать.  
Дом был огромен (ничего другого от родового гнезда Майкрофта Холмса Джон и не ожидал), и доктор лишь надеялся, что не попадет в глупое положение, заблудившись или же вломившись в чью-то комнату. Но ему повезло, и он довольно быстро нашел помещение, служившее, по всей видимости, гостиной, в которой уже горел жарко натопленный камин. Размером гостиная была чуть меньше футбольного поля (ну, ладно, значительно меньше – примерно как хоккейная площадка), но поразило Джона не это, а человек, с закрытыми глазами сидевший в кресле у камина.  
  
– Детектив-инспектор Лестрад?– недоуменно окликнул его Джон. – Что-то случилось? Еще одно таинственное убийство?  
  
Лестрад резко открыл глаза и взглянул на Джона.  
  
– И вам доброе утро, Джон, – насмешливо отозвался Лестрад, впервые за их с Джоном недолгое знакомство выглядевший абсолютно расслабленным и довольным жизнью даже несмотря на залегшие под глазами черные круги. – Нет, насколько я знаю, ничего не случилось, если, конечно, Шерлок не успел ничего натворить, что маловероятно, поскольку он сейчас с Ребеккой. И, слава богу, никаких убийств.  
  
– Доброе утро. С Ребеккой?  
  
– С миссис Холмс, – уловив недоумение в голосе собеседника, пояснил Лестрад.  
  
Сначала Джон удивился тому, как фамильярно, по имени, называет детектив-инспектор мать братьев Холмс, а затем тому, что Лестрад находится здесь накануне Рождества вовсе не из-за работы. А из-за чего тогда? И очень ли невежливо будет спросить об этом Лестрада, которого явно забавляла растерянность Джона.  
  
– Садитесь, Джон, завтрак будет через полчаса.  
  
– А… хм, хорошо, завтрак это хорошо, – пробормотал Джон, усаживаясь напротив Лестрада. – А… вас Шерлок пригласил?  
  
– Шерлок? – Лестрад рассмеялся, весело, от души, на мгновение став похожим на озорного мальчишку. – Нет, даже если бы… Короче, нет, ему это и в голову бы не пришло. Но теперь у него, к счастью, есть, кого приглашать, – подмигнул Лестрад Джону, который слегка покраснел, но глаз не отвел. – Он правда вам ничего не рассказал? – неверяще покачал головой Лестрад.  
  
– Нет, а должен был? – осведомился Джон. – О чем?  
  
– О том, что Грегори, как выразился однажды Шерлок, моя вторая половина, – раздался вдруг от двери знакомый голос, и Джон не поверил своим ушам. Может, у него слуховые галлюцинации?  
  
Но нет, в комнату и впрямь зашел Майкрофт Холмс, человек-правительство, и, приблизившись к креслу Лестрада, элегантно присел на широкий подлокотник, собственническим жестом положив руку на плечо детектива-инспектора, иллюстрируя свои слова.  
  
– Это шутка такая? Розыгрыш?  
  
– Порой недоверчивость – полезное качество, она может спасти жизнь, но сейчас – не тот случай. Я не имею привычки шутить о подобных вещах, – невозмутимым тоном ответил Майкрофт, но в его взгляде Джон разглядел лукавство.  
  
– Но… но как?..  
  
Майкорфт Холмс и инспектор Лестрад – пара? Да еще и состоящая в браке? Эта информация была слишком невероятной, чтобы вот так быстро ее переварить  
  
– Вас что-то смущает? – участливо спросил Майкрофт, явно продолжая веселиться.  
  
– Да, – честно выпалил Джон, – все. Шерлок знает об этом?  
  
– Джон, вы же видели: Шерлок знает обо всем, – ухмыльнулся Лестрад. – Ну, почти обо всем. Сохранять нашу с Майкрофтом связь в тайне от него на протяжении одиннадцати лет было бы невозможно.  
  
– Одиннадцати лет? – изумился Джон.  
  
– Точнее говоря, десяти лет, девяти месяцев и восемнадцати дней, – уточнил Майкрофт и, сжалившись над Джоном, сказал мягко: – Вы правы, Джон, люди моего круга и положения преимущественно вступают в брак по расчету, однако я счел для себя неприемлемым подобный путь и мог позволить себе выбрать спутника жизни из соображений личной симпатии, а не выгоды.  
  
Лестрад широко улыбнулся, услышав это, и накрыл ладонью лежавшую у него на плече руку Майкрофта.  
«Черт, палата была напичкана жучками, и Шерлок наверняка об этом знал, но не сказал мне, – подумал Джон, а затем его вдруг осенило: – Так они любят друг друга?! Точно, любят». Присмотревшись, постаравшись взглянуть на Лестрада и Майкрофта как на двух посторонних, незнакомых людей, отбросив все свои предубеждения и представления о них, Джон увидел, что его догадка совершенно верна. Ну ничего себе!  
  
– Зная Шерлока, могу предположить, что он хотел, чтобы вы сами это вычислили, это было весьма легко сделать.  
  
– Легко? – тупо переспросил Джон, все еще пытаясь уложить в голове эту новость.  
  
– Разумеется, – подтвердил Майкрофт. – Запах, волокна ткани, запонки Грегори…  
  
– Да, да, само собой, как я раньше не догадался, – неловко сказал Джон. – Я… э-э-э… мне надо вернуться в комнату, позвонить. Да, позвонить.  
  
– Конечно, не смеем вас задерживать, – любезно отозвался Холмс-старший. – Увидимся за завтраком.  
  
Джон встал к кресла и быстро направился к выходу.  
  
– Джон, – сказал ему вслед Майкрофт, когда он уже почти достиг двери. – Думаю, вы уже поняли, что у нас с Шерлоком гораздо больше общего, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Например, схожие… склонности. Однако мой брат, с такой легкостью распутывающий преступления, прискорбно плохо разбирается в человеческих эмоциях и чувствах, и потому вряд ли стоит ждать от него первого шага. Или, если угодно, считайте, что он уже сделал его, пригласив вас сюда.  
  
– Спасибо, я учту, – бросил через плечо Джон и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Сделав несколько шагов по коридору, он остановился, подумал и вернулся. Майкрофт и Лестрад целовались. Оставшийся сидеть на подлокотнике Майкрофт, неудобно выгнувшись, склонился над Лестрадом, и, опираясь одной рукой на спинку кресла, вторую положил на затылок инспектору, притягивая его к себе.  
  
– Хм, – прочистил горло Джон, прикрыв глаза, – прошу прощения, но у меня один вопрос, если позволите.  
  
– Один – позволю, – великодушно согласился Майкрофт, и Джон мог поклясться, что Лестрад несолидно для своего положения и возраста хихикнул.  
  
– Почему вы носите кольца на разных руках?  
  
– Сила привычки, – коротко ответил Майкрофт.  
  
– Из-за некоторых обстоятельств, о которых даже я не до конца все знаю, – с теплой, почти ностальгической улыбкой сказал Лестрад, – на свадьбе у Майкрофта была сломана левая рука, так что пришлось надевать кольцо на правую. Так оно там и осталось.  
  
– А-а-а, понятно. Извините.  
  
– Имейте в виду, Шерлок не носит никаких украшений, – небрежно заметил Майкрофт. – Хотя, вполне вероятно, для кольца он может сделать исключение.  
  
– Кхм, буду иметь в виду, – пробормотал Джон и быстро ретировался.  
  
Он твердо намеревался найти Шерлока, и… и… В общем, у Джона были на Шерлока больше планы, помимо всего прочего включавшие в себя омелу  
 – Джон не сомневался, что в особняке, по всем правилам украшенном к Рождеству, она найдется.


End file.
